Das gelobte Land
Das gelobte Land ist die 16. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 29. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Jason Rothenberg und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung war in den USA am 11. März 2015. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 18.November 2015 das erste Mal ausgestrahlt. Die Reise zur Stadt des Lichts geht weiter und Thelonious Jaha tut etwas, das John Murphy schockiert. Clarke Griffin erhält Hilfe von einer unerwarteten Person, jemand überrascht Octavia Blake und Lincoln bekommt seine Rache. '' In Mount Weather macht Cage Wallace mit seinem Vorhaben weiter während Bellamy Blake und die Gefangenen versuchen, wieder die Freiheit zu erlangen.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Johnny Whitworth als Cage Wallace * Raymond J. Barry als Dante Wallace * Eve Harlow als Maya Vie * Adina Porter als Indra * Steve Talley als Kyle Wick * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Toby Levins als Carl Emerson * Jedidiah Goodacre als Craig * Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. * Chris Shields als David Miller * Nick Hunnings als Lee Soundtrack Zitate : Octavia (zu Jasper und Monty): "I knew you two were too scrawny to drill." : Murphy (zu Jaha): "Your Promised Land sucks!" : Clarke: "I didn't want this." : Dante: "Neither did I." : Raven: (zu Jasper) "I almost forgot." : Jasper: "My goggles. Thank you." : Clarke: "I tried. I tried to be the good guy." : Abby: "Maybe there are no good guys." : Octavia (zu Jasper): "Aim for the throat. Slash, don't stab. Make it deep." : Bellamy: "Where's your army?" : Clarke: "Gone, just like yours. Say you have a plan." : Bellamy: "Not really. We need to talk to Dante. Maya says he's in quarantine." : Dante (zu Jasper): "I'll bear it so they don't have to." : Maya (zu Jasper): "None of us is innocent." : Lincoln (zu Cage Wallace): "The first dose is the worst." : Clarke: "Let's go get our people." : Jaha: "Curiouser and curiouser." : Lincoln (zu Indra über Lexa: "She left our allies to be slaughtered. She dishonors us all." : Bellamy (zu Jasper über die Mountain Men): "They never would've stopped." : Maya: "Long way from the Ark, huh?" : Octavia: "Not my Ark. I didn't have a view either." : Maya: "Still, wish I could see it." : Octavia: "Maybe you can. There's an air lock we used it to hold Emerson. All we have to do is get you there and um" : Maya: "So I could live in a cell?" : Octavia: "At least you could live." }} Galerie Das gelobte Land A.L.I.E. Rakete.png Videos The 100 2x16 Promo "Blood Must Have Blood Pt. 2" (HD) Season Finale Trivia * Das gelobte Land ist das Finale der zweiten Staffel. ** Wie bereits in der ersten Staffel, besteht das Finale aus zwei Episoden. * In dieser Episode endet das Bündnis zwischen Sky People und Grounder. * Diese Episode spielt am 2. oder 3. November 2149. ** Damit sind die Delinquenten zu diesem Zeitpunkt seit 52 Tagen. * Die Videos die Murphy sieht, wurden am 10.Mai 2052 aufgenommen. ** 2052 fand der nukleare Krieg statt. ** Das bedeutet, dass Murphy das Video 97 Jahre, 5 Monate, 3 Wochen und 3 Tagen nach seiner Aufnahme sieht. * Das Boot das Murphy und Thelonious benutzen heißt "Destiny" - "Schicksal" * Mit dieser Episode endete der Krieg gegen Mount Weather. * Diese Episode hat die beste Bewertung auf IMDB. Tode in dieser Folge * Fox und ein weiter Delinquent, sterben bei der Knochenmarkernte. * Um die 350 Bewohner in Mount Weather. (Anzahl der Bewohner, außer Carl Emerson) ** Unbekannte Anzahl von Mount Weather Wachen, als Monroe, David Miller, Abigail und Marcus Kane gefangen genommen werden. ** Zwei Mount Weather Wachen wurden von Octavia getötet. ** Dante Wallace wurde von Clarke erschossen. ** Maya Vie und Lee sterben mit den Anderen bei der radioaktiven Flutung. ** Cage Wallace wurde von Lincoln getötet. * Richards wurde von einer großen Seeschlange gefressen. * Craig wurde von Jaha ins Wasser geworfen, der Seeschlange geopfert. * Unbekannte Anzahl von Sky People. * Chris beging, in dem Video aus dem Jahre 2052, Selbstmord. fr: en:Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)